SBC Corporation Wiki
SBC Corporation is an entertainment company focused on broadcasting via a YouTube platform. History Launching in March 2008, SBC Corporation® is the owner of Sims Broadcasting Company. This wiki is for all things SBC Corporation. All SBC and SBC Corp. projects and shows' wikis are hosted here as well as any biographies related to SBC/SBC Corporation/ or any SBC Shows/Projects. Subsidiaries A subsidiary is defined as: "is an entity that is controlled by a separate higher entity." SBC Corporation has 6 subsidiaries, Sims Broadcasting Company/SBC Production Studios, Sylvanni Productions, SBC Films, Irish Sims Production Co, SBC Publications, Irish Sims Series Company and Cable Club Productions. All of which are owned and operated by SBC Corporation. ThinkLive Productions Not owned by SBC Corporation, ThinkLive Productions is an entertainment production company, established in 2010, that approached SBC with the proposal to re launch the recently canceled Sim Brother franchise, and proposed a new series "Rosewood." Headed by Ross Kent, this company writes, films, edits and overall produces the 2 series mentioned above entirely for SBC exclusively. Our Awesome Team Dan Nazar Dan Nazar is the president of SBC Corporation. He writes, films, and produces two of the shows on SBC, Someone To Watch Over Me and CSI: Veronaville. Kelsey Gifford Kelsey Gifford was the first writer in SBC history to join with Dan. Kelsey wrote for SBC's The Early Show, but when it was canceled she began looking for other series to write for. She currently is the Head screenplay writer for CSI: Veronaville. Elizabeth Fletcher The second writer to join with SBC, not counting McKenzie "Waltz." She is currently a writer and producer for CSI: Veronaville. Elizabeth is the head of the production company, Sylvanni Productions, which produces CSI: Veronaville. Tyler Ingersoll The third writer and producer to join with SBC. Tyler is head of the production company, Sims Revolutionary Productions, and created the series "The Biggest Sim Loser" a show currently on SBC. Irene Wolfson The PR manager of SBC Corporation. She manages the connection SBC has with keeping up with their audience. Nicole Ebel A character developer for the SBC original series "Someone To Watch Over Me." She may work on future projects on SBC. Jean St.George SBC Production's 2nd character designer for the SBC original series "Someone To Watch Over Me." He may work on future projects on SBC. Randy Reinap Head of Irish Sims Production Co, a Sims movie company that makes Hollywood movies into Sim-styled movies. ISPC joined forces with SBC Films to create SBC's first movie, Resident Evil. ISPC will also be creating many more Hollywood movies and a possible original. Caitlin Gallagher One of our graphic designers, created the SB:Recharged logo and proofreads our documents and websites. History of Content SBC's content includes original and cover reality/drama programming, news programming, and movies. Series Shows Main Article: Sim Brother (SBC) *"''SB:Recharged''" ~(in-production)' ThinkLive Productions' *"Sim Brother 3" ~(canceled) SBC Production Studios * "Sim Brother 2" ~(canceled) SBC Production Studios * "Sim Brother 1" ~(completed) SBC Production Studios *''"CSI: Veronaville"'' ~(in production) Sylvanni Productions *''"Someone to Watch Over Me"'' ~(in-production) SBC Production Studios *''"Charmed: Sim Style"'' ~(canceled) ISSC Talk Shows *"The Kimi Jean Show" (canceled) ISSC *"Hawk News" (in-production) SBC Canceled Shows * "Sim Nation" (due to game limitations of Sims 2 ™) * "SBC's Kids' Choice Awards" (name changed to Teen Choice Awards) * "SBC's The Early Show" (due to loss of writer and interest) * "SBC's Teen Choice Awards 09'" (due to conflict of interest among the YouTube community, possible return) *''"The Biggest Sim Loser" (Loss of interest in creator) *the main "''Sim Brother" series (not including Recharged) - (due to loss of interest) *''"Charmed: Sim Style" (loss of resources) 'Movies' *"Resident Evil: The Sim Version" ~(paused) '''ISPC & SBC Films' *"Saw: The Sim Version"~(paused) ISPC & SBC Films Category:Browse